1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire prevention equipment and a spraying method for spraying a water-based fire-extinguishing agent containing water, seawater, and/or a fire-extinguishing chemical agent from a head.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, the water-based fire prevention equipment of this type includes sprinkler fire extinguishment, water atomization fire-extinguishing equipment, water mist fire-extinguishing equipment, and so on. Particularly, the water mist fire-extinguishing equipment downsizes water particles to 20 to 200 μm or fraction of that of the sprinkler equipment or water atomization equipment and discharges the water particles to space, thereby expecting a fire extinguishing effect with a small water volume by a cooling effect and the oxygen supply inhibiting effect of evaporated water.
Recently, the sprinkler fire-extinguishing equipment, water atomization fire-extinguishing equipment, or water mist fire-extinguishing equipment using water as a fire extinguishing agent is re-evaluated since the equipment uses water friendly to environments and human bodies as the fire extinguishing agent compared with gas-based fire-extinguishing agents of, for example, carbon dioxide and nitrogen.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-192320    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-118214
However, although the high fire extinguishing ability of the conventional sprinkler fire extinguishing equipment and a water atomization fire-extinguishing equipment is generally known, the discharged water volume thereof is large in order to ensure the fire extinguishing ability, and reducing the wet damage caused upon fire extinguishment or after fire extinguishment is a problem. On the other hand, the water mist fire-extinguishing equipment, which is assumed to cause small wet damage, is intended to obtain a cooling effect and the effect of inhibiting oxygen supply by evaporated water by filling space with comparatively small water particles; however, the fire extinguishing effect thereof is not so high in reality. A conceivable cause therefor is that the small water particles are repelled by the molecular movement of the high-temperature air that is in contact with high-temperature burning objects, wherein the effect of adhering to and wetting the burning surfaces thereof is small.